Y0u can't und3rstand
by mordecaiquintelmegafan
Summary: Darkness. That's all he's ever knew, and that's all he'll ever know. At least until he was found by some mysterious men who brought him to Fazbears Fright. He'll need to learn who he is, who these phantoms are, how they are connected and piece together the fragments of his memory. He only knows one thing for sure: He is Springtrap. Rated T for common themes of insanity and violence
1. Darkn355

Darkness. That's all he saw, and that's all he's ever seen. There may have been a time where darkness wasn't all there was in his world. Even if there were, he wouldn't remember. He's been here, waiting. A̳̮̙̦̹͇̼ͥͨ͊l̷ͤ̍́ͤ0͉͔ͣ̊̾ͬn̠ͯͤ͆3͇̜̱̜̆̽ͭ. Never has he moved, he didn't need to: there was nothing for him. He's been her for so long, long enough that the concept of time is unfamiliar to him as it is pointless. Maybe he'll get a lucky break and just stop… Stop thinking… Stop sitting… Stop existing… 'Why?' he thought, something he's never asked until now. 'Why me'? Sometimes, when he concentrates, he sees a glimmer, a fraction, of something before the darkness. A flash of colors, strange sounds. It seems… cheerful. Then it all went grey, a screech of metal, something squishing, a flash of red. It was now sadness, fear, and terror guilt… He would remember only these fragments, forgetting any true memory that they held. The darkness is his only complete memory, and even that had its complications. He closed his eyes, not that it made a difference, and decided to just stop… but fate had other plans. There was a sound, something he has never heard before. It came from across the darkness, to the right. His ears twitched, attempting to pinpoint the alien sounds. Then it came again, but closer and more clearly. It was then became a tapping, no, a knocking. But what was making this noise? Soon it was in front of him, and it stopped. After a while, he gave up on the noise, the only thing that told him that there is still a world out there. But then there was a new noise, it sounded muffled, constant… a voice.

He couldn't make out what it was saying, but for the first time in a long history of inactivity, he moved. He got up from his slumped position, and sat up. His bones creaked, not having moved once since he first woke up to this void. There was a bang, followed by a crack. It sounded off again, and again. Then, something he thought he would never see peaks through the veal: light. It stretched across the floor, which were black and white checkered tiles. He reached towards the light, not knowing what to do. When his hand became illuminated, he retracted it, making sure it wasn't dangerous. When he was sure that the light wouldn't harm him, he moved his hand in the light. All this time, he wasn't even sure what he looked like, but as he moved his hand into the light he saw: a metal arm with yellow fabric on it. All this time, and now he knows: he's not even a living creature. He got up on his legs, stumbling a bit before using the wall behind him to support him. He slowly moved forward, still a little unsteady from never having walked before, until he reached the wall where the light was coming from. He leaned in closer, and looked into the light. It turned out to be a hole, and through it he saw a hallway, paint chipped and old papers with strange images on them.

He tried to look around some more when something blocked the view: a white circle with a black center surrounded by a blue ring. He jumped back, and fell on the floor. It looked straight at him, and observed him. Then a deep voice said, "Looks like you were right: we found one". It knew he was there; he slowly backed away, now feeling something he never felt before. Anxiety. There was another loud bang and crack, and the hole grew a lite bigger. The thing returned, this time framed by something strange, in a tanned colour. The voice returned, saying, "This one seems active, we'll have to use an EMP". He looked at this new opening into his world, wondering what this EMP was. Then all of a sudden he felt a sharp pain through his body, then there was something completely new to him: true darkness. Then he remembered one last thing,

'my name is S̴̻͓͍͍̼̺̒̄ͫͩ̿p͚̗̯̂̌ͫ̋͗r̻̟̼̬ͫͬ̆ͭ̈̏̚i̱͙̮͋̑̏́́̏́n̸͚̓g̱͙͉̹̈ͥ̃̏ͨ͊͌ț̭̻͔͙͆̉͛̋̀̚r̹̯͉̊̄ͅă͏͕̘͇pͯ͌ͨ.

 **Hello everyone: I'm back! Some people may have noticed I've been neglecting to post new chapters of things, but here is a new story. I might later update Last Friday Night, but speaking of which those who like that should know: This is defiantly not going to be as "happy" as that story, with intense themes of insanity and violence. The ending will be so big that I'll need to make two separate short stories: a good ending and a bad ending. Depending on how it goes, one ending will be added and considered "cannon" and the last chapter won't come out until then. The ending will also be really crazy, like seriously, did Michael Bay direct this *Explosion*.**

 **Bye everyone!**


	2. N3w 5urr0und1ng5

**Hello people on the internet who were probably searching for fanfic just to pass the time, if you read the first chapter and liked it, well here's the second one, if you just clicked a link and haven't read it, I'd suggest you go do that now. So I'm going to post this chapter and the next one, but there isn't anything really important it's just, you know; setting the stage for the next chapter. Anyway, I think I've blabbered on long enough, so enjoy!**

He awoke in a dark room. Not like the last one, which was shut off from the world and as dark as an eternal void. This one lead into different rooms and hallways, and there were faint lights. He looked around, and saw something. A little red dot on a small box in the upper corner of the room. He felt like he was being watched. He doesn't remember much other then his name: Springtrap. He got up, more steadily this time, and walked to the box. The red light turned off, and as he got closer he remembered something: he remembered it was a camera. He knows what they do and knew why he felt like he was being watched. Because he was. He got even closer, until he could see in the lenses what the camera could see. He saw his silhouette; it was rounded and looked like a rabbit, but humanoid. He looked into the camera and saw his white eyes look back, glowing faintly. Then the red light returned, and he ducked for cover; not wanting to be seen. He definitely knew someone was watching him. As the camera searched the room, Springtrap noticed something on the camera as he hid below it: C͈̜̽̒Ḿ̗̞̠̯͕̊̏͆͗1͓͛͊͐̆͊̂̾0͎̥͙̠̬̦̲.

Soon the light disappeared, and Springtrap loosened up his tense stance. He looked around the room, it wasn't very big. The floors and bottom third of the walls were covered in black and white tiles in checker patterns, while the walls themselves were white and covered in decay. There was a door across from where the camera is, with a sign that said "EXIT" above it. He went to the door and tried to open it, but it would budge; it was locked. To the right of the door was a poster on the wall; it had a cartoon of a bear in a top hat. He looked at it and a name flashed into his mind: F̶̤̮̹̉̿̑͊̋ͯ͐r̵̯͎͕ͭ̄͑͋̉̑ͯ3̵͔̘̻̙̄̅̉ͭd̞̈d͙̎̾ͯ̃ͩͫ́̚y͈̗̯͕͎̋ͩ̽. He didn't know who this was, but they looked familiar, as did his name sounded in Springtrap's head. He turned around, and saw that the room was actually a hallway. He decided to walk down them and try to find out where he is. When he reached the end he saw a door on his right leading to a new hallway. He walked through the door to enter the new room, and turned right to see it stretch forward before him. As he walked down it he saw a paper chain of people hanging from one wall to another, and there was a large pile of presents in the corner to the right of a door, power cables hanging above them from the ceiling. Halfway there and Springtrap accidentally kicked something, and stumbled around in the dark looking for it. When he found it he realized what it was; a head. But it wasn't real; rather, it was made of the same old fabric as he was made out of. He placed it back where he thinks it is supposed to be, and got back up. He then saw more posters, but these were different, they seemed to have been drawn instead of printed. He looked at them, and saw images in his mind as he looked at each one: a boy made of plastic, a puppet, a plastic rabbit, a brown fabric bear in a top hat, and a plastic chicken with a cupcake. "Welcome back", said a strange voice.

 **So as you may know I'm writing this as a way for me to explain on how I think all the supernatural/paranormal activities happen and the origins, I'm just telling it from a character who is quite pivotal (I hope I'm using that word right) in the events of the story. If you're reading this, then you can just go on over to the next chapter to uncover the mysterious speaker's identity.**


	3. G05t'5 1n th3 mach1n3

**What's up everyone, I'm not going to talk too much so I'm just gonna say hello and you can just keep reading.**

Springtrap turned, looking into the door behind him with a mask hanging overhead. He called out, through it when he spoke it sounded more like rusted beams scraping against each other. He tried to say, "Is some one there"? He walked through the door, into another hallway. To his right was a door leading to an arcade machine in the room that the other door in the last hallway lead to. To the left the hall continued down, large cutouts of pizzas on the wall the doorframe he came out of, while on the other wall there were more posters of the bear, as well as the chicken and rabbit. There were small star shaped decorations hanging from the ceiling. At the end of the hallway, inside of the doorframe at the end, was a shadowed figure. It looked at him and said, "Hello". He called to it, trying to say, "Who are you"? Springtrap walked closer, and made out what it was; it was the bear from the posters, but it seemed to be… purple, nearly black. 5͍̤̣̄͌̓̀́h̔a̘̖̥̥̫͂̌d̜͈̺̺d̂͟0̡̱͛w̺̺̬̥̦̠̉̀̌ͫ. He had no real eyes, just white dots that starred at Springtrap. The Shadow Freddy smiled, exposing his white teeth, and said, "An old friend, don't you remember me… Springy".

Springtrap stopped, a sharp pain flared into his mind. There was a flash of browns and yellows, music, cheering, and it all ended with the sound likened to a coin dropping. He snapped out of it, and when he came to, he noticed he was hunched over on the ground, hands to the sides of his head. He looked up; the shadow was still there, watching intently. Springtrap got up, using the wall for support, and asked, "What was that"? He smiled, and said, "A gift, use it well". Springtrap wobbled to the shadow and asked, "What do you mean"? The shadow began to fade rapidly, while saying, "A fragment that you must unlock". And just like that he disappeared. V̙̾̍̓̒̈ͣa̠̥̪̯ͦͦͪͅn͉̱͇̱̼̝̒̉͂ͮ͆̊̉i̔̈́҉͓5̻̘̼̍ͬ͆͢h͖̩̺͐̒͊̇͒ͭͯ3̠̯͐͗̌̔͘d̦̝͔͇̥̪̈́ͥ̓. It took him a few seconds to recover and realize that he was now toppling through the doorframe. He didn't even have time to put his hands out to stop his fall, crashing into the wall. He caused a loud racket, loud enough to hear from anywhere in the building. As he got up, a light flashed from the end of the hall to his right. He looked and saw another figure; one that looked like a rabbit, like him but it was purple. He raised his hands to protect his face from any attack, but none came. He looked again and realized that the figure was just an empty suit with a light in its eye. He turned to his left and in the top corner of the other end of the hall was another camera, red light blinking. He panicked, looking for a way out, and saw the only escape plan he could think of: a vent beneath the camera. He sprinted, though in reality it was more of a hobble. When he reached it, he tore the panel off and began to crawl.

 **Well, that's all for now and to sum things up this is what you should know about the story: Springtrap was hidden away until he was found, now he's in the Freddy's Fright Attraction place-thing and the first encounter has occurred. The story will be based on encounters with other phantom remnants of his past life, basically his on a journey of founding out some obscure goal, but every journey needs a first step and that was just it. I won't be updating too soon, but if you have any of you're own theories you can leave them in the reviews or private message them to me and if they make enough sense or sound really cool I'll try to fit them into this story and I'll mention your names. In the meantime have a great week and I'll hopefully hear from you all soon enough, bye!**


End file.
